The Destruction Of The Cullen Daughters
by kotaxvampire
Summary: Wow who are they? Emmett asked. "I have no idea." replied Jasper. "But something about them is drawing them to me." "Hey,i feel the same." Emmett replied. Oh no they thought they are not our singers are they? Like Bella to Edward. Well what if they are?
1. The Great Escape

**HEY EVERYONE R&R OK!**

**bY THE WAY I DONT OWN ANYTHING BLAH BLAH**

ALICE DORMIRS POV:

"Marlene are you awake yet?" I screamed from the base of the stairs. I did not want to be late getting to Aunt Jamie's house. We were flying into Forks, Washington where our Aunt lived because our father passed away due to liver problems well to tell you the truth our father, Marlene's and Mine father was well a drunk, a abusive drunk. He got to Marlene and I a couple times, but I would always try to protect my sister, even if she didn't want it. Well I'm two minutes older anyway, we are not identical twins. Whatever the word for that is. My name is Alice Azura Dormir, I'm seventeen years old brown medium length hair, very curly. I'm pretty tall. Average in size. I love black eyeliner, it goes great with my blue-gray eyes. I hate shopping, unless its book shopping you could say my style is sort of skater. Original is what I am well mostly, but I'm loud yet I can be annoying in areas. I also can be very shy. Which I have no idea what my problem is I know I'm going to go pack.

MARLENE DORMIR POV:

My annoying sister, Alice just woke me up. O wait I don't want to be late for our flight to Aunt Jamie's house in Forks. Considering the frickin bank is taking it away, cause our father was a bum a drunken bum, a moronic bum who ruined 13 years of my life. Due to my stinking mother walked out the door leaving us for good, never coming back, I frickin hate them. I'm Marlene Aerabella Dormir, Mar or Aery for short. I'm 5'7" with blonde hair down to the middle of my back. I have blue eyes and I'm Alice's little sister. Alice is a great older sister. She is one of the few people who actually know how I feel about our family, I suppose you could say situation. Alice can be over protective, but I do love her. I'm very outgoing and love to read. I get good grades and I love playing sports volleyball and tennis in particular. Our aunt is very sweet. She said she would happily take us in, but I feel kind of like a burden, and I will miss Grand Ledge. It was my home for seventeen years. I should probably get dressed and start packing now.

ALICE DORMIR'S POV:

We were shoving shit in the back of my crappy Volkswagen van. I had got this truck when I was sixteen, My first ride. Now let me tell you something this van had been through hell and back when I got it, Now its going through hell again its going on a plane so it can be in Forks with us.

"This fucking van, Excuse me Alice wuwho, over here, tell me again why you bought this piece of shit thing?" Marlene said, sarcasm spilling out of her mouth.

"For your information, It's the only one I could afford at the time Marlene, so take your luggage and shove it." I said back. I was always defensive about my car, yeah it had a few rust stains in the mustard yellow outside, no carpet on the floors, no seats in the back. It looked like someone ripped them out of there completely. The floor of the passenger seat had to be covered with a piece of plywood, because the floor was completely rusted through you could see the concrete below you, but it ran and that's all that mattered, o and also the passenger window in the back was broken out so I had to use a garbage bag to cover it up so it wouldn't rain in or anything.

We were finally done shoving crap in the back of the Volkswagen. We were on our way to the airport.

MARLENE DORMIR'S POV:

"The Lansing airport is busier than usual isn't it?" I asked

"Yeah" Alice answered looking bored.

Alice and I got our luggage checked in through security, they actually opened Alice's bag because she had eyeliner in there and they thought it was a bomb or something. Alice was totally embarrassed because her underwear, was where everyone could see. After we were done with that drama, we boarded our plane. We have to go all the way to Phoenix, Arizona, change planes, and then fly to Washington. It is going to be about eight hours or so in the air, but the tickets were cheaper and I working at F.Y.E and Alice working at Hot Topic we didn't make that much. Alice and I finally found our bloody seats, we were sitting next to two old women that were arguing about, George Clooney's butt. Who cares? We settled in our seats of course, me by the window so I could lay my head there to sleep. Alice was already starting to hyperventilate next to me and the fasten your seat belts light hasn't even come on yet. The plane starts and Alice is in full panic mode she's freaking right out of her seat. She's gripping the seat arms so tight that her knuckles are white. She can't seem to understand the concept of a metal object, weighing tons, thousands of feet in the air. Where I try to just not think about it. The plane takes off just fine into the air. I started my nap.

"Aery, Wake up!" Alice whispered, I stirred, but I didn't want to wake from my slumber, That was the wrong thing to do Alice started shaking me, telling me to wake the fuck up. I push her off. I see that we are on the ground and we had landed and people were getting off the plane's and we were the last ones still on.

Alice and I quickly grabbed our carry on shit and got quickly off the plane. We almost missed the next plane then we realized we had an hour to sit around and wait.

ALICE DORMIR'S POV:

I hate security guards they looked through my bag in front of the whole airport thinking my beloved eyeliner was well a bomb. My underwear was in the eyes of like thirty men and let me tell you something they weren't very appropriate. We got on the metal object we call a plane. I hated plane's with every fiber of my being why did they say it was ok to have a huge heavy metal object that weighed tons go around in the sky. It was nerve wracking and I was already hyperventilating. Marlene on the other hand couldn't care less. Where ever she could lay her head and sleep she was fine. About 3 hours had passed on this eight-hour trip and we had to transfer, so I shook the living shit out of Aery.

"Aery, Wake up." I whispered she stirred a little, but not awake so I finally shook her completely. She awoke. I grabbed our carry-on and quickly got off the plane.

"LAND!" I shouted stepping off the plane. We were running thinkning we were going to miss our plane, but to realize there is a time change and we had an hour to sit around and do nothing.

THANKS NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON

LOVE, KOTAXVAMPIRE


	2. The Van Diaster!

**I DON'T OWN A GOSH DARN THING!**

Marlene's POV:

OK I was very mad we have been sitting in this god forsaken Arizona airport for about 45 minutes. I was bored out of my skull i really was totally pissed. Why did they have to have a time change here AHHHH!

"Flight 635, ready to board." The intercom screamed

"O Thank god!" Alice practically screamed

"I'm guessing you were bored to?" I said sarcastically

"Yeah, Thanks" was all Alice replied

We ran to our flight, we got onto the plane with like 6 minutes to go. Alice and i didn't have seats that were hooked together, so we had a person sitting in between us a brunette girl. She was pretty, yet plain nothing to elaborate. There were hardly any people on this flight. So it was kind of strange Alice and I couldn't get seats together. Alice was already freaking out. So I leaned over toward Alice.

"Excuse me." I said to the brunette girl "Alice freaking breathe OK."

Alice just nodded, but the brunette girl on the other hand had her mouth gaping open.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"No not really" She replied shyly. "It's just my best friend's name is Alice, so I thought it was sort of cool."

"Yeah my mom named me after, Alice off of Alice in wonderland because she was addicted to acid." Alice sighed

"Well it's a pretty name." The brunette girl replied

"Yeah and my names Marlene." I said

"What's your named?" I asked

"My name is Bella." She smiled

"Nice to meet you, Bella" Alice and me both said in unison

Bella laughed "That was cute."

"Yeah we do that a lot." Alice answered

"Why are you guys going to forks? Visiting a relative?" Bella asked

"No we're moving there." I replied "Because our dead beet father...never mind."

"O that's so cool! What grade are you guys in?" Bella practically screamed

"We're Juniors." We both said a little bit weirdly

"That's great." Bella yelled

"Why?" Alice asked

"Well we might have a class or two together." Bella smiled

"Well that's cool, Bella maybe i can meet your friend Alice." Alice said

Bella suddenly stiffened a little. Not enough to notice, but i was observant.

"What's wrong?" I asked Bella

"O nothing." Bella lied

"You know your a bad liar, and i just met you." Alice said which was funny cause she wasn't even paying attention.

"No really it's nothing." Bella said

"Ok then." I said

"we're almost there." Bella stated

"Really?" Alice asked she wasn't even hyperventilating, I was so proud.

"yup." Bella replied just as the plane was landing.

"O why were you on the plane from Phoenix?" I asked

"I went to go see my mother." She replied grabbing her stuff waiting for us.

"o cool." we replied

"Want to be friends?" Bella asked

"Sure, that would be great." We replied

We were off the plane and walking inside the Seattle airport, Alice and I were surprised we actually had a friend here already.

"I wonder if my van made it?" Alice asked mostly to her self.

"You did not?" I yelled

"She didn't what?" Bella asked

"You brought that mustard yellow piece of shit here?" I asked

"Well of course it's the only car i have and you will never take it ha." Alice yelled

"Sorry Bella you are probably confused, my sister Alice here has this horrible old Volkswagen van thing that is just horrible." I explained

"O...K?" replied Bella. I busted out laughing. "What?"

"Nothing." I replied

"Bella." We heard a musical voice sing.

"O my boyfriend's here, See you guys later." Bella said

"Bye Bella." We both yelled, waving. Heading toward the exit.

BELLA'S POV:

I said good bye to Marlene and Alice. I ran to Edward and pecked him on the lips.

"Well it's good to see you to." He laughed with my favorite crooked smile on his face. "Who were those people?" He asked.

"Oh that was Alice and Marlene, new found friends and new students they are going to go to Forks High School with us." I answered

"Well that's interesting." Edward replied.

Edward and I were heading toward the exit, when we heard a CRASH and Alice scream My Van!

ALICE DORMIR'S POV:

We said goodbye to Bella and headed out to the parking lot. There my van sat gorgeous in all its rusted beauty. I unlocked the door and shoved my crap in the back. I got in my drivers seat. Marlene got in the passenger seat careful not to move the wooden board. I put the key in the ignition, turned the key nothing not even the sput of the engine noise i would usually get.

"Ahhh I hate this piece of shit!" Marlene yelled stepping out of the with me, her backpack on. I went over to the drivers side and tried to turn it on again, nothing. i was still leaning in around the key area.

Marlene screamed. "I HATE THIS VAN." throwing her back pack hitting it square in the windshield portion smashing it pieces of glass scattered all over the car and in my hair.

"MY VAN!" I yelled getting out of the van taking pieces of windshield out of my hair, i ran over and grabbed Marlene by her arm. Bella and her boyfriend camie running out to the parking lot.

"What happened?" Bella panted

"Marlene threw her fricking backpack through my windshield!" I yelled in Marlene's face.

"Well, that's not cool." Bella replied

"This is just great Marlene, I have to now replace my windshield and look at the engine fricking great." I yelled letting go of Marlene's arm, and opening my hood.

I was fiddling around with a few things to not even notice Bella's boyfriend standing behind me, looking over my shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I asked rudely

"No, but I thought I could take look to help or something." He stated

"No it's ok, I took auto shop back in Grand Ledge, I know what I'm doing. I don't want to trouble someone whose name I don't even know." I said.

"Well, my name is Edward." he stated stiffly.

"Mine's Alice," I said.

"My sister's name is also Alice." He laughed.

"Ok hold on, I have something," I yelled happily. The battery cord wasn't connected. No wonder it wouldn't start.

"Marlene, you're going to die!" I yelled, realizing they said they had to unhook the battery to transport it.

"I know, I know." She replied sarcastically.

"You guys fight a lot. Cousins?" Edward asked.

"No we're freaking twins." Marlene replied.

"Oh, by the way, nice to meet you Bella's boy friend, umm...I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Marlene asked. She had been too absorbed in destroying my van to hear.

"Edward." He repeated.

"Ah nice to meet you," said Marlene, extending her hand.

"The same to you." Edward replied. But he didn't reach for her hand. "Ok then." Marlene stated harshly.

Pissed off, Marlene pulled back her hand and turned away, walked to the van, got into the passenger side and slammed her door. The only thing I heard was crack, crack, clank, smash!

I whipped around just in time to see the last pieces of glass, from my last window, fall to the asphalt.

Marlene stepped out of the van, looking at the glass. She rubbed the back of her head and said: "Whoopsie."

My face started to twitch. "Whoopsie my ass!" I yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!" I sprinted towards Marlene. She smirked and started to run. I slipped, and the strap of my bag broke, and the bag smashed into the van with a metallic thud and left a circular dent in the side.

"What!?" I cried.

Marlene walked over to me, bent over, and laughed. Edward and Bella just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"We have to get going, Bella before Alice sends out a search party." Edward said checking his watch.

"OK, well I'll see you guys soon." Bella said

"Ok bye." I replied out of breath. "Get in the fucking car Marlene."

"Yes ma'am." She replied wiping glass out of her seat. "There's a nice breeze in here." She laughed

"Oh Marlene I wouldn't be laughing cause your buying me new windows." I smiled wickedly wiping glass out of my seat.

"Finally, here we come Aunt Jamie." Marlene sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks everyone for reading next chap will be up soon ok!

Love,

Kotaxvampire 


	3. Jacob and Shattered Glass

I DON'T OWN A GOSH DARN THING!

ALICE DORMIR'S POV:

I was so ticked I could have killed her without even a back wards glance she broke the only three windows left in my van. And well that pissed me off. I would get us to Aunt Jaime's, then take this hunk of junk to the auto repair shop. And of course Marlene would be paying for all the repairs cause I sure as hell wont be, I smiled at that thought.

"Hey, Alice can you quit smiling like that it's quite mortifying." Marlene whispered

"No actually I will not cause after we drop our stuff off we are going to an auto repair shop, so you can pay for the repairs." I smiled again

We were coming upon Forks highway which is were my turn off was, I followed the turn all the way into this little tiny deserted town, it was nothing like Grand Ledge, at least people didn't bother you there here it was like a town where everyone knows everyone. I didn't really like that. It was to comfy cozy I was driving down main street now, turning on to Red Rd. going all the way to Aunt Jamie's home. I pulled in the long winding driveway.

We arrived in front of a huge bright yellow house, I have never even met Aunt Jamie more than a couple times. Except one summer when are mother shipped us off here, The roof was also bright green the house looked awful. I grabbed my crap out of the back.

MARLENE DORMIR'S POV:

We finally arrived at our aunt's house. The trip over here was uneventful and a bit breezy. I had forgot how big her house was. The color was a bright (repulsive) yellow with a bright green roof. It stood out next to the other houses. The house was 3 stories tall, 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Unneeded for just a family of two. The second Alice and I stepped out of her van, We heard an awful squeal, Aunt Jamie came running over, to us with her arms open wide, Alice and I were in the hug of death, and we couldn't get out.

"Hi girls!" She cried.

"Hello, Aunt Jamie." We gasped in unison.

"Come in, Come in." Aunt Jamie squealed.

Alice and I finished grabbing our things, and followed her inside the gaudy yellow house. She was humming a strange tune. The perkiness was something I would have to get use to, sweet Alice and I got our own rooms. I finished shoving shit in places, I took a look at my clock to only find with the time change it was 11 o'clock in the AM. I walked over to Alice's room across the hallway. I opened the door to find her hanging up her black wardrobe and she was done unpacking to. We headed downstairs, Aunt Jamie greeted us with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. YUM!!! We chowed down on those things. After lunch Alice and I plopped down on the couch, just in time for the door bell to ring. Aunt Jamie bustled past us to get to the door. About a minute later. Aunt Jamie yelled. "Alice! Marlene! Someone is here to see you!"

Alice and I looked at each other with a silent communication of confusion. Alice and I headed toward the door. I was in front of Alice and when I rounded the corner, I couldn't help, but cry out in pleasure. I ran forward, and tackled my dearest family friend Jacob Black, We met him the summer our mom shipped us off to Aunt Jamie. I was surprised that when I tackled him, he didn't even waver, he caught me in his arms and gave me a bear hug like no other. The hug made it so I couldn't breathe. He held me a few inches from the ground. He sat me down on the cold hardwood floor. Alice stepped over and gave Jacob a much tamer hug. Aunt Jamie welcomed him in and said he could stay as long as he wanted.

"I have to go out and meet my girlfriend at the mall, in Port Angeles. So you guys behave your selves." She said walking out the door.

Alice, Jacob and I went to the living room, and sat down on the couch, Jacob sat in the middle with Alice and on either side. I leaned back against his shoulder, I was surprised by how warm he was.

"Jacob, do you feel ok?" I asked worried

"Yup, never better, Why?" He asked

"Cause you feel like an oven." He looked at me funny "Whatever." Jacob grabbed my waist and I snuggled close to him. I started to feel drowsy.

"So warm." I mumbled, and I fell asleep.

"Marlene, come on that's rude." Alice said

"Don't worry, bout it Alice, you know how she gets after a flight." Jacob laughed

"If you're ok with it." Answered Alice laughing they both giggled quietly.

ALICE DORMIR'S POV:

Marlene was out cold. "Hey Jake is there anyway, you know how to install a windshield and some windows?" I whispered

"Yeah, Why?" He asked curiosity spread across his face.

"Well, Lets just say Marlene attacked it." I said

Jacob laughed, "I'll be right back, I'm thirsty. Want anything?" I asked Jacob.

"No thanks." Jacob replied

I got up, walked to the kitchen, and found the deep red glasses. _This woman has a strange taste in colors._ I thought. I strolled over to the sink and got a glass of water. I went back into the living room, to find Jacob sleeping, his head on top of, Marlene's.

"Nice." I mumbled sarcastically, I sauntered over to the love seat. Pulled the blanket it off. I walked over to them and placed it on Jacob and Marlene. I walked up to my room, The room was hot pink, it was so not me, The hot pink room was sickly, the bed spread was neon yellow silk, the sheets were neon purple, and the closet doors were neon green. There was a Barbie poster over to the side. The room reminded me of Barbie's fuckin dream house. The colors were and big stretch for me, considering my favorite colors were black and white. Marlene's room on the other hand, was lavender. The comforter was dark purple velvet. It was very elegant compared to my infant room. Like I said mine was grotesque and against nature. I went over to my neon green closet, opened the doors and grabbed out my black, Nirvana hoodie and threw it on, this house was freezing. I went downstairs to find, Marlene and Jacob still sleeping. I went to the kitchen and started doing the dishes from lunch. I was deep in thought, when Jacob came behind me and grabbed my ribs, I dropped the plate I was cleaning, it shattered into a million pieces, the pieces showered around my hand. One of the huge pieces sliced a huge gash into my hand, other pieces fell in the void. Jacob started freaking.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." Jacob said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the bathroom; Pieces of glass were still stuck in my hand. Jacob started running water over the gash that claimed my palm. I heard footsteps obviously Marlene's, then I realized she was running toward the kitchen. Then I suddenly heard Marlene scream. "OH, FUCK!"

"I'll be right back, keep your hand under the faucet." Jacob instructed. Jacob ran out of the room, He came back carrying Marlene bridal style sitting her on the edge of the tub. Marlene was swiveling her foot back and forth. She grabbed a towel and wrapped her foot glass and all inside.

"What happened to you?" She asked

I was feeling sick the blood was grossing me out. "Nothing, Jacob came and scared me, I dropped the plate I was cleaning, and gouged my hand to shit. No big deal." I replied. Then my hand fucking hurt, I looked over to find Jacob pouring hydrogen peroxide on it. "Jake Stop!" I screamed trying to pull away.

"No it needs to be cleaned." Jake replied tightening his grip. Marlene just started to burst out laughing. I looked over toward her glaring.

"So my pains funny to you Marlene?" I glared

"No it's just that, we're totally fulfilling the twin stereotype. Aren't we Alice?" Marlene chuckled

"Yeah I guess your right." I laughed to.

"What stereotype?" Jacob asked, that only made us laugh harder. "What?"

"Ok let me fill you in." Marlene finally composed herself. "The whole stereotype of when one twin feels pain, the other does also."

"Oh I see." Jacob replied. Marlene and I just kept laughing.

"Hey, Jake mind getting us to a hospital?" Marlene questioned sarcastically.

"That might be a good idea." Jake replied oblivious to Marlene's sarcasm. "I'll drive." and with that Jacob was carrying me out of the house.

"Jacob Black, put me down I don't want to squash you." I yelled

"Gees, Alice you don't weigh that much." Jacob laughed. "I'll be right back." Jacob yelled to Marlene. Jacob opened the door to his Rabbit sitting in the drive way. Jacob put me in the passenger side of the front. Jake threw a towel at me and told me to wrap my hand in it. So I did while I waited for Marlene to come join me. Marlene was put in the back laying down.

"Jake I don't need to lay down." Marlene squealed.

"Well do it anyways." Jake said, before I knew it. Jake was sitting next to me in the drivers seat starting the car. The drive to the hospital only took 6 minutes. Jacob grabbed Marlene again and I grabbed the wheelchair. I ran ahead to sign us in. They were in right after I signed in. The lobby was empty, I guess Forks was a safe town. To me it was more boring than anything everything was wet all the time and gray. A nurse came out, and called "Dormir, Alice and Marlene." All three stood well except Marlene who just sat. " Come with me." She smiled and we followed. "Let's go see Dr. Cullen."

MARLENE DORMIR'S POV:

The to bubbly nurse, led us to a sterile white room, personally I think it smelled nice. Alice on the other hand looked disgusted. There was a knock on the door. Jacob walked over to the far corner of the room. "What's up with you?" I questioned Jacob. Jake looked at me, It looked like lasers would shoot out of his eyes. A gorgeous man walked in, blonde hair and beautiful topaz eyes, he didn't look older then 24. By his white lab coat I was guessing he was Dr. Cullen.

"I'm Dr. Cullen." I guessed correct. He smiled extending his hand.

"Hello I'm Alice Dormir." She said shaking his hand.

"Oh, I have a daughter named Alice." He said with a brilliant smile. "And you are?" He asked me.

"I'm Marlene Dormir." I said

"ok, So which one of you ladies are injured?" He asked. Alice and I exchanged a glance, and busted out laughing. The Doc looked confused, but stayed composed.

"We're both injured sir." I laughed

He laughed. "Oh really." He laughed. "I see you both have the same last name cousins?" He asked.

"Nope, were freakin twins." I chimed "How many people you think we'll have to tell that to Alice?"

"Probably, a ton cause we look nothing alike." She answered, shrugging.

Dr. Cullen laughed. "By the blood," He said gesturing to the towels. "I would say you both got cut some how, Oh maybe you got mauled by a bear fencing, accident, or maybe you guys attacked each other out of pure madness." We both laughed. "Alright let me see you hand there, Miss. Alice." requested Dr. Cullen. "How did you cut your hand?" He asked Alice.

"I dropped a plate while cleaning the dishes." Alice replied rubbing the back of her head. "It still has some pieces of glass in there." He started unwrapping the towel off of Alice's hand, It got caught a few times and Alice winced at the pain, but she didn't cry out. Dr. Cullen looked at the void intensely. He sighed, "You will need stitches, and I will need to pull the glass out." That wasn't the part that freaked Alice out.

"Stitches.." Alice squeaked, another thing Alice was freaked out by Planes, and stitches. I was the idea of the thread going in and out and in and out that caught Alice not liking it. Other than those two things though Alice was a fierce girl. Dr. Cullen rolled the stool over to me.

"Now you Miss Marlene." He said

"Well. I split my foot open on the same glass when I ran to see what happened to Alice." He pulled my foot onto his lap, he pulled away the towel and whistled in amazement. There was about 7 inches of glass sticking out of the bottom of my foot. "I'm sorry, but you'll need stitches like your sister, maybe surgery if that glass doesn't come out easy. It went in at an angle." I shrugged. It wasn't the first time something like this ever happened. He sat my foot down and walked out of the room. I picked up Alice's good hand. She was pale and freaking out about getting those stitches.

"Alice, they numb you. It doesn't hurt I promise." I told her, Alice just looked at me eyes wide. At that time Dr. Cullen, walked back into the room.

"Your hand please," Dr. Cullen said motioning to Alice. "Your hand will probably be sore for the nest few days. For about an hour and a half you won't feel anything, but then the anestitic will wear off."

"ok," Alice squeaked. Dr. Cullen sat down on his stool, and picked up Alice's injured hand, took a syringe with a clear liquid in it, the anestitic. Alice looked away and squeezed my hand. He injected the liquid. Alice relaxed as her hand went numb. Alice looked back to watch what Dr. Cullen was doing. He was pouring hydrogen peroxide on Alice's cut, He grabbed the tweezers and started pulling out glass. The glass made a soft tink when it hit the bottom of the beaker. Dr. Cullen took 11 pieces of glass out of Alice's hand. He finished cleaning the wound, and pulled out a surgical needle and thread, Alice went pale. I could tell she was close to hyperventilation.

"Alice calm down." I assured her. "It will be fine." In the time it took Alice to freak, Dr. Cullen already had 4 stitches in. Alice took in a deep breath, and let him finish. She ended up having 14 stitches. Dr. Cullen took Alice's hand and wrapped it in gauze and an ace wrap.

"All done, with you Miss Alice." He said. "Now onto Miss Marlene." He picked up my foot and did the same as Alice, he numbed it and luckily the glass just slide right out. _No surgery for me today, do da do da_ I sang in my head. He poured more hydrogen peroxide on my foot. Even with the anestitic it still stung. He started to stitch me up, 13 stitches later, and a job well done for Mr. Cullen, he gauzed me, ace wrapped me, I was good to go.

"You'll need crutches, Marlene." He said handing me some. I begged him not to make me. "It will heal better, and I don't want the stitches ripped." When it was all said and done I ended up with the crutches, I gave Dr. Cullen a hug, as did Alice. Dr. Cullen escorted us to the waiting room, Jacob followed, but he was far behind. When we got to the waiting room, Aunt Jaime and Genieve were waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY EVERYONE KOTAXVAMPIRE HERE SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I'M MOVING SO I'M A VERY BUSY PSYCHO PATH LOL. JT REMEMBER R&R, NEXT CHAP UP SOON.

LOVE,

KOTAXVAMPIRE


	4. Hysteric, Automobiles, and cleveage

**I DON'T OWN A GOSH DARN THING!**

**ALICE DORMIR'S POV:**

"Oh my god!" Yelled Aunt Jamie. "This is terrible, your with me for a day and your already hurt. Oh my god! Oh my god! Child services won't like this at all. Oh my god! Oh my god..." At that moment Marlene came around the corner. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Aunt Jamie cried out. "When they called they only said Alice was hurt. Marlene. OH MY GOD!" Aunt Jamie looked like she was about to pass out, Marlene had sat down in a chair now and she was staring wide eyed at Aunt Jamie.

**MARLENE DORMIR'S POV:**

Holy crap besides the point Aunt Jamie was freaking out, I couldn't help but stare. My tall thin. fucking ADD, Aunt was now a BLEACH BLONDE, the bad kind of bleach blonde, Her hair looked crunchy and dry from 7 feet away, It was a discusting hay stack stuck to the top of her head, It took all I had to not laugh or maybe vomit.

Jacob walked in and leaned against the back wall. Once again far away from the action, Dr. Cullen walked over to Aunt Jamie and introduced himself. Aunt Jamie didn't react so well, Dr. Cullen led her to a chair. He held her hand till she finally calmed down. She composed herself.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. Your daughters have had quite a day."

"They're not my daughters, They're my nieces." Aunt Jamie cried hysterically "I just got custody of them today, and their already hurt and and and.."

"Aunt Jamie we are fine" Alice and me said in unison."Can we go home?" We pleaded.

The anstetic was already wearing off. I wanted to take some pain killers, before they were gone. Dr. Cullen explained about our injuries to Aunt Jamie. I really wish i knew how he kept her calm like that. As they were talking Genivive came over and sat next to me.

**GENIVIVE COUCHER'S POV:**

Hi I'm Genivive Coucher. I'm 5'5". With brown shoulder length hair. I'm an omly child. So I glad when Alice and Marlene came to live with mom and me. My style is some what on the preppy side and I'm 17 1/2 years old.

"Marlene," I whispered

"What's up Gen?" She replied also in a whispered fashion.

"Who's that?" I asked

**MARLENE DORMIR'S POV:**

Gen was pointing toward Jacob, who was still huddle in the corner like a five year old having a pouting party. I was curious by the look in her eyes i could tell she thought he was hot. I yelled "Hey Jake come here." Jacob wrenched himself out of the corner and sauntered toward us.

"Marlene was up?" Jacob asked rather conserned.

"Jacob, this is Genivive." I motioned towards the burnette sitting next to me. " and Genivive this is Jacob."

"Nice to meet you." Jacob extended his hand.

"And to you as well." Gen stood up, for the longest time they kept shaking hands and gazed into each others eyes. I wobbled over toward Alice who was staring at a wall.

"Hey Alice." I sat down next to her breaking her daydreaming section.

"Yeah Marlene?" I winked toward Jacob and Gen, who were still shaking hands and gazing into each others eyes. Alice and I stiffled the giggles about to come out. Trying not to ruin the secret meeting. Aunt Jamie and Dr. Cullen stood up. Symbolizing it was time to go. Gen and Jacob dropped there gaze and hands aas if something terribly wrong had just acquired. Alice now behind me stiffled yet another giggle.

"Come on girls." Aunt Jaime said shakely. "Let's go home." Jacob and Gen stayed near each other all the way to the door, there eyes kept flicking back and forth between each others faces Gen started blushing and soon after so did Jacob. I couldn't help but smile, We finally reached the frickin parking lot, we waltzed over to the car. Jacob opened the car door for Gen and I. While ALice got in the front next to Aunt Jaime.

Before Jake closed the door he popped his head in the car "I'll call son Mar." He said. "I need to get home before my dad kills me." He gazed at Gen for a longing moment.

"Bye Jake." Alice and I knocked his out of his intense gaze, he closed the door and walked to his car. Aunt Jamie raced home, when we finally reached home i thought Alice was going to scream. ALice and i Ran upstairs to our rooms well I wobbled up there. We couldn't stand Aunt Jaime anymore from all her crying ranting and raving fits. All she did was whine about the adoption agency was gonna think about two already abused children hurting more and BLAH BLAH BLAH. I yanked my clothing out for tomorrow, knowing i wouldn't want to get up in the morning to do so. I chose my dark purple criss cross top, it was my favorite shirt i owned. I was trying it on really quickly. I looked in the mirror to see how it fit. I was leaning slightly down due to the crutches. Alice walked in and went staright into a fit of laughter. I sighed stood up straight, balancing on one foot. "What Alice?" I questioned in a harsh fashion.

"You can see straight down your shirt, when your leaning down like that." She chuckled

"Alice!!" I cried putting an arm across my chest, i hobbled over to my closet and snatched a white tank top for underneath. It was then i realized how nuch I missed Grand Ledge. They were so leanent on the dress code or at least for me Alice got into trouble a few times. I'm not a slut but im also not afraid to show a little skin, I ripped my shirt off and threw it in a corner so i could find it tommorow and threw some PJ's on. Alice by then had returned to her own room, pulling out her own clothes for tomorrow, a black pair of skinny jeans and a black and purple striped shirt with the Ramones on it. so Alice.

"I'm going to bed Alice, I just want this day over." I yelled to the room across the hall.

"Okay, Aery nigh night, but I'm going to stay up for awhile." She yelled back. I snuggled nicely in my bed and became unconcious.

**ALICE DORMIR'S POV:**

I went downstairs cause i needed to speak with Aunt Jamie, and I hoped with all my fucking being she had calmed down, or taking some prozac anything. I strolled into the kitchen, to find Aunt Jamie sitting at the table drinking what i hoped was tea. I cleared my throat Aunt Jamie looked up from her glass.

"Aunt Jamie." I said sweetly "Is their anyways I could borrow your car tomorrow? Becase my was sort of destroyed by my other half."

"Oh!!!!" Aunt Jamie squealed. Oh shit! this could not be good. "I have something much better than my car." She grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the room. I tried to wriggle out of her hand, but she had the grip of a rock climbing jazz pianst. I was now outside and standing in front of the garage. She pushed the button and the door lifted to reveal a bright yellow saturn sky roadster. It made my eyes bleed it was so fuckin bright.

"It's for Marlene since you had your van, and Marlene can't drive you are short a car. I was guessing you could drive till Marlene gets better, or your car is fixed either way." Her sing song voice rang, She was very proud of herself. So i didn't want to bring up that the color of the car was HORRENDOUS! "Go check it out."

I went over to the glow light. I had a nice leather interior and all but my eyes were drawn to the LIME GREEN seat covers that glowed. The car matched the outside of the house. I was afraid I was going to go blind while driving in this neon colored thing. I squrimed my way out of the car.

"It's wonderful Aunt Jamie, I'm sure Marlene will love it." I reassured her a hugh smile broke across her rosey face "Thanks."

"Well your welly well welly welcome, there Alice." She giggled

"Uh, yeah." Was the only answer i could come up with "Aunt Jamie I'm going to bed. Night." I jogged up the stairs, pulled on my J's. I crawled into the hot pink ugliness, turning into a restless sleep or maybe no sleep at all I heard Marlene across the hall turning restlessly in her sleep. Finally nothingness.

**MARLENE DORMIR'S POV:**

My alaram rang at 5:45 AM. Ha. I will not get up now, i reset my alram for 6: 30 and happily went back to my slumber, Alice came into my room around 6:15 and flicked the lights on.

"Ughhhhh!" I yelled. "Alice you Jankety Ho let me sleep."

"Nope." Alice laughed lightly "We're not going to be late because of you. GET UP!" I pulled the blankets over my head and groaned. Alice sauntered over and yanked the covers off me. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep because Alice would probably not leave till I was up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. For that moment I realized I was in horrible pain my foot felt like it was on fire. I winced, Alice strolled over to my night stand and sat something on it. It was a glass of water and 3 painkillers.

"Get up Biznitch." Alice chuckled "You know you owe me." I grumbled and grabbed the painkillers and water. I popped the pills in my mouth, took a swig of the water and swallowed. Alice smirked as I pulled the crutches over and got up. Alice didn't say anymore. She left still smirking. I dressed faster than a rabbit making babies. (sry just think its funny XD). I put on my make-up and A shoe. I hobbled downstairs to find Alice sitting at the table eating a bowl of Chex cereal, Alice was alwys into the none sugary cereal. Alice had on her outfit she looked sort of Emo but that was just her style and her heavy eyeliner always looked pretty. Her curly mop looked even messier today and a black bow was to the side of her head.

"Alice?" I asked

"Was up?" She asked through a mouthful of goo

"How are we getting to school?" I squirm the pain meds had not kicked in yet.

"You'll see." She evily laughed, why is she so mysterious.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT NEXT CHAP IS SCHOOL AND WELL LETS JUST SAY ALICE GETS IN TROUBLE KKKKK**

**LOVE Y'ALL AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**LOVE,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	5. First Day

**UMM I OWN NOTHING BOOKS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER :( I WANT SOMETHING TO LOL! (OMG I UPDATED)**

**MARLENE DORMIR'S POV:**

Alice finished eating her breakfast, and wee grabbed our coats and headed outside. The air was misty and cold against my skin. I pulled on my jacket. I started walking towards Alice's shitty van, but she was headed to the garage. I followed, far too tired to object. I followed her into the garage, and in front of me was my dream car...sorta. A Saturn sky roadster. The car gleamed a shimmering yellow, and sparkled under the garage light. I pressed my face against the tinted window, and peered in at the neon green seat covers. I could handle the yellow, but the neon green was gonna have to go.

"Wow..." I said quietly, tracing my fingers over the beautiful car. Alice laughed and jingled the keys above her head.

"Ya know what?" She began. "It's your car! But oh wait..." Alice said, putting a finger to her chin. "You can't drive. I guess I will."

"Dammit all!" I cried. "This is so fucking typical of my life." I bitched. I mumbled under my breath from there. Many many swears.

Alice laughed and climbed into the drivers side. Still grumbling, I slid into the passengers seat, and slid the crutches in after me. Alice opened the garage door, and roared the engine to life. We backed out of the garage, with a huge grin on her face.

The second we hit the dirt road, Alice's smile ceased.

"This car sucks, I miss my van. This is too small, it's like being in a go cart." She complained. Now was my turn to laugh. I played with the radio until I found something we both liked. The song blared through the speakers.

"It's Local God by everclear!" I cried, and turned it up.

We pulled into Fork's High School parking lot. The school was small compared to the Grand Ledge High school's two stories, but it would suffice. Alice and I had visited before, but never had we thought we'd be attending the school one day. She put the car in park in the school's parking lot near the office. We got a lot of looks at the car, and just a lot of looks in general.

The rain came down on us like bullets. It was relief once we entered the main office. I dropped my hood, and we approached a a fragile looking old woman.

"Hi," Alice greeted.

"Hello," the secretary smiled sweetly. "May I help you?"

"Yes."" I said.

"We're the Dormir sisters, just transferred from Grand Ledge."

"Oh yes! Of course! Of course!" She said. I couldn't help but glance at Alice. She did the same to me and I smiled. We had the gossip of this place. News traveled quickly in Forks. It was no surprise she knew who we were. Back in Grand Ledge we would have had to explain a lot more than just names to get our materials. But here the secretary was handing us color-coded maps and schedules. We thanked the secretary, and were on our way.

We only had one class together, and that was French 3. That would be interesting. French class was more hilarious when you knew more than the whole class. From what we heard the French three in Forks was almost a year behind Grand Ledge. Wonderful.

We opened the door, just in time for me to run into someone. I stumbled backwards, and fell against what felt like a brick wall. I opened my eyes to see someone holding onto me, Edward. He smiled. I remembered I disliked him, stupid smiley boy. Edward glanced down at my foot and gazed over to Alice's hand.

"You both seen to be in a different state than the last time I saw you. What happened?" He said placing me up right.

"Ask your father." I replied harshly. Alice shoved my crutches at me. "He took care of us he can tell you what happened."

"Listen." Edward turned toward us completely, his voice pure honey. "I think we started off on the wrong foot. I apologizes let me try again, I'm Edward Cullen." He extended his hand , I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"You're forgiven Mr. Cullen. I'm Marlene it's nice to meet you." His hands were like marble cold and hard.

"We gotta get moving, bye Bella and Edward." Alice sped off

"Nice seeing you guys again" and I hobbled after her. "Strange."

We reached the door of room 112, we were late I kept getting the map turned around and argued with Alice over everything, but to prove her point Alice lead us right to the door after the bell rang. The door was locked so Alice pounded on it. A man with a red face, red hair and light blue eyes opened the door. He looked not pleased.

"Well what do we have here?" He questioned.

"Umm we're the new students." Alice clarified she looked pissed to.

"Oh ok then get in here." He commanded "My name is Monsieur Henry."

"I'm... " Alice was about to introduce herself, but she was interupted.

"Wait come to the front of the class." Alice followed M. Henry "Tell everyone who you are.. In French please." He acted as if we had never taken French before.

"Fine. Je m'appelle Alice Dormir. Avoir Dix-Sept ans." Alice annoced (my name is Alice Dormir. I'm 17) now for my turn.

"Je m'appelle Marlene Dormir. Avoir Dix- Sept ans aussi." I said ( My name is Marlene Dormir. I'm 17 also."

"You girls do realize your last name means to sleep." M. Henry announced

"Yeah I sort of new that." Sarcasm spilled out of Alice's mouth. M. Henry glared.

****

ALICE DORMIR'S POV:

Mr. Henry seemed like a real prick.

"Ok Alice go sit by Jessica Stanley. Jessica raise your hand." I went and plopped down. "Marlene sit next to Lauren. Lauren raise your hand." Marlene sat in her seat and class was off. The minute I sat down Jessica started blabbing. I couldn't hear anything the teacher was saying all I heard was BLAH, Blah, blah. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned towards the chick and screamed. "JE M'EN FOUS WHICH TRANSLATES TO I DON'T GIVE A FUCK." Marlene started chuckling and crying cause she was laughing so hard and M. Henry chocked on whatever he was eating. Everyone else stopped and stared. Mr. Henry stomped toward my desk.

"Ms. Dormir did you really just swear in my class room at Jessica?" He glared into my eyes

"Ummm, yeah I think I did." Sarcasm dribbled out of my mouth

"I never ever want to hear that again do you understand me?" He shouted

"Righto Mr. H." he stomped back to the front of the room and Jessica just sat there being quiet for once. I glanced around the classroom I saw Bella and Edward crowded in the corner with 4 other pretty people. There was one in particular that I could not keep my eyes off of he was a gorgeous blonde sitting next to a black haired fairy girl. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. I had to turn away because we were learning body parts things I had already learned.

"Class get up we are going to sing head shoulders knees and toes." Mr. H shouted everyone mumbled things and stood. Marlene and I stood. They started singing. Well I mumbled and so did Marlene. "Marlene and Alice come to the front of the class please." Oh. Shit.

****

MARLENE DORMIR'S POV:

We went to the front of the classroom and I sat in the chair up there. Alice just looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Yea ready?" She asked with a giggle.

"Hey Alice, let's try super vite!" Sh just nodded her head

"Un, Deux, Trois." Mr. Henry counted

"Tete, Epaules, genoux, et pieds,

genoux et pied

Tete, Epaules, genoux, et pieds,

genoux et pied

Deux Yeux, Un nez , Une Bouche, et deux orielles.

Tete, Epaules, genoux, et pieds,

genoux et pied." We both held the last note to make it mor dramatic. The class broke into applause Alice and I high fived

"Mr. H will that suffice?" Alice glared

"How did you two know that?" He asked in aww

"Well Grand Ledge is a year ahead in the foreign language department." Alice smirked

The bell rang. "Au revior. Mr. H" Alice giggled

Alice directed me toward my next class thank god for her or else I would be lost. I had gym class lot of fun this was going to be because of my gosh dang foot. I went up to the coach inside the gym she looked like a mean old woman

"Hi I'm Marlene Dormir The new student."

"Oh!" She replied "Okay. Okay.:" She was collecting her thoughts. "They said your good athlete do you like sports?"

"Yeah but I have a little physical thing going on right now." I pointed to my foot. "I'll be able to use it in like a week."

"Oh gosh what happened?" She cringed

"I sliced open my foot stupid mistake." I laughed

"OK, well you'll just have to sit on the bleachers sorry but there really isn't anything else to do here." she said sympathetically The coach handed me a uniform and I sat down on the bleachers watching people file out of them. My eyes were caught by a big, brawny, muscular guy it looked like one from my first hour. He was pale and gorgeous, and hot did I say hot. His hair was a curly mess and brunette. He looked like he could break me in half with no effort at all. I wanted to go out with him or at least get to know him. My dreams were smashed when a bleach blonde came and hugged him. LUCKY BITCH. She was perfection to a new definition.

They started playing basketball, I watched all six games that were going on right now. I couldn't help but be drawn to his game. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. I had to look away, he was to perfect. I watched the blondes game she too was making it look very easy I didn't like her very much, to me it looked like she acted High and Mighty. I watched the games. The coach told them to all get dressed and get out of here. I stood up gathered my things and the bell rang . I hobbled to my next class.

****

ALICE DORMIR'S POV:

I headed toward u.s. history, I had already taken the class but here it was a required class for juniors so guess what I had to take it. I was close to the door when I was stopped by a fat blonde boy, I found out later his name was Mike Newton. He asked if he could help me find my next class. I was rainy and damp outside this would be something to get use to, I forgot to pack my parka. We reached the U.S. history door and Mike waved leaving. He reminded me of an annoying dog. I would have to call him pup from now on (LOL). The bell rang right when I entered the room everyone watched me, I laughed nervously. I introduced myself to the teacher. And he introduced me to the rest of the class. Yay no talking. He told me to go and sit in an empty table in the back. The gorgeous blonde was sitting right in front of me when I walked past he glared I was wondering why he hated me? The class started we were talking about the 1900's something I had already learned, sweet. I laid my head down and asleep I went. The bell awoke me I saw the gorgeous blonde run out of the room along with his fairy friend. I wandered out of my seat and toward Brit Lit. So fun.

****

MARLENE DORMIR'S POV:

the crutches were getting on my nerves. I met a girl named Angela she was quite cool, we realized we had chemistry together. We headed off toward building 2. I walked into the room to find a man sitting behind the desk I walked up and introduced myself and he introduced me to the class. He told me to go sit down by Jasper and he directed me toward him. He was pale and gorgeous like the guy in gym.

"Hi I'm Jasper." He introduced.

"Hey I'm Marlene." I smiled

"I know." He shined his brilliant smile my way.

"Oh yeah." I said rubbing the back of my head embarrassingly. The teacher had started babbling.

"So where you from?" Jasper asked politely

"Grand Ledge." I missed that place

"Michigan?" He asked curiously

"Yup, you been there?" I wanted to know

"Ummm... Yeah a few times with my family " He looked forward then back again. "How did you hurt your foot?"

"I slipped on a piece of glass and cut my foot to shreds." I replied

"Oww." Was his only reply

"Yeah but it was just a foolish accident." I giggled.

"No need to be ashamed accidents happen." He smiled

"Yeah, but they seem to happen to me often." I added

"Sounds like someone I know." Jasper turned forward completely for the teacher was asking questions about the chapter. Oh wonderful I was fucked. I hadn't been listening at all. I was hoping this was a section I already learned about. I looked at the board for any advice. Thank the Lord they were learning about acids and bases something I already learned.

"Marlene?" The teacher looked toward me.

"Yes?" Why the hell was he asking me questions on my first day?

"What kind of paper is used to test if the chemical or substance is an acid or a base?"

"Litmus Paper." I was positive that was the right answer

"Very good, What type of paper is to test if it is how strong or weak a chemical is?"

"PH paper." I stated smugly

"Ok last question. When nitric Acid and sulfuric acid blend together with water what do you get?"

"Umm... Acid Rain." I was so happy

"Nice save." Jasper Whispered into my ear.

The bell rang and it was time to go Jasper left in a hurry and I took my time to pack my crap. On to my next hell BAND. (just to tell everyone I have no idea if Forks high has a band it just that idk)

****

ALICE DORMIR'S POV:

Oh fucking wonderful brit lit. Why do I have to take this again? The first thing I ever read in my first BRIT LIT class was Romeo and Juliette, that was the gayest thing I had ever read in my entire existence. It is so Emo yet I hate it, Romeo goes and gets himself banish then Juliette blah blah I cant take it anymore than the one guy gives her a magic potion to make her sleep so Romeo thinks she is dead O I love you Juliette dead POISION then bam Juliette wakes up and I LOVE YOU ROMEO stabs self in heart OOOOOH fun NO. Then the families make up how dumb.!! ZI got into the room and had to sit next to Rosalie, a girl I had never met before and the teacher Ms. O' Collin was a real bitch she made me stand in front of the class and talk to everyone, finally I told her to leave me alone. I went and sat down to Rosalie who looked to preppy for words blonde hair brown eyes skinny yep prep. I sat down and the teacher was talking about our new lesson and guess what it was Romeo and FRICKIN Juliette. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I grabbed my U.S. History homework and got working on it till, Ms. O' Collin came over and told me to put it away and start reading. I did as she said getting to reread the bull crap about two star crossed lovers was really making me sleepy. The bell rang and I flew out of that classroom. Intermediate drawing something I was good at.

****

MARLENE DORMIR'S POV:

I couldn't do anything in this class because it was marching season so I sat outside Mike was in this class, and he wouldn't leave me alone, we were out in the parking lot practicing flag twirling. The blonde Rosalie was well god, but way to fast.

She kept getting yelled at for all sorts of things! It was funny because you could tell she wanted perfection and, she wasn't going to get. It was rather typical mistakes like the flag would go to high she would twirl to fast it was the typical human mistakes. I saw a short, short haired lady walk toward me.

"Hello, You must be Marlene I'm Mrs. Z, it's nice to have you in my class so Marlene What instrument do you play?"

"I play Flute, but during Marching Season I do color guard." This Mrs. Z had a smile plastered on her face!

"Okie docile, the flags are back there, the front row is the flute row, and what band did you transfer from?" She was simply annoying.

"Grand Ledge." I answered simply. She turned and gaped at me.

"Really?!" That was what I was waiting for Grand Ledge was always considered Number one.

"Yup."

"OKay then I expect your good." She smiled and walked away. Mike came stomping over.

"Hey Marlene...would you and ...ummmm... your sister... sit..with ummm me and my friends at... lunch today?" WOW what an awkward pauser.

"Ummmm, Sure." The bell rang, thank god for lunch.

****

ALICE DORMIR POV:

I had intermediate drawing next hour, I was excited, I hoped that it was something I hadn't done yet, because for the rest of the class I was ahead of the agenda for the rest of the year. I walked in to find the teacher sitting at her desk.

"Hello, I'm New." I stated simply.

"OOOO WONDERFUL, it's always great to get new artists in our mists." Well she was a crack pot. Her names was Mrs. Macintosh. But I'm going to call her teach. "Why don't you turn around and introduce yourself?"

What is with these teachers? "I'm Alice, I'm 17 and I like Heavy Metal Music."

"Wonderful, you sit across from Jasper." Who the hell was that?

"Ummm. whose that?" I whispered to her, she just pointed. It was the sexy blonde kid from my first hour and U.S. History class. The teach informed us we were drawing faces I about cried.

I groaned. "Why faces?"

"Why not?" Jasper asked, sexy voice I might add.

"Because I suck at them!" I yelled-whispered.

"I see why now." Then the teacher added, draw pictures of the people sitting across from you and I about died I had to draw a god.

"WHat the fuck?" Jasper just looked confused. "Nevermind go back to your drawings!"

"Okay then." I ended up screwing up Jasper's gorgeous face. I erased it all. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. "I whimpered.

"Would you like some help?" He asked sincerely.

"I hope you know I can draw just not people." He smiled I felt defeated.

"I know, your probably great." but before he could help me the bell rang, jasper flew out of the room and I shoved my shit into my bag and headed to lunch.

****

MARLENE DORMIR POV:

I met up with Alice after 4th hour, we headed toward the cafeteria, we were about a hallway away from the cafeteria, when Edward, and Bella rounded the corner followed by the gorgeous guy from my second hour, I smiled at Edward and Bella, Alice waved, I looked forward again just in time for a little freshman boy to run straight into my chest, he knocked me off my feet, and fell on top of me his head in my chest.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed. I tried to push Him off. Edward came out of nowhere and picked the kid up off me, by the back of his t-shirt. He dropped him on the floor.

"Watch Where You're going." His voice sounded like a knife. It was scary. The boy scrambled up.

"I'm so sorrry." He ran the other direction. Bella was freaking out, asking repeatedly if I was okay. Alice on the other hand was cracking up at the strange occurrence. I started laughing to, how many times would this ever happen to anyone? I told Bella not to worry I was good. I took my crutches and balanced again. We finally calmed down and got our bearings.

I then realized the gorgeous guy was no where to be seen? Hmmmmm? We left the others with a wave. We grabbed Lunch. Alice carried my tray, we walked out and Mike was waving at us like an imbecile. We walked over to the table. I sat down, but Alice on the other hand remained standing.

"Mike." said Alice. Whoa she was being way to serious. "Marlene and I can't sit here thanks for the invite and all."

I tugged at Alice's shirt. "What's the matter?" she was creeping me out.

She leaned down and whispered to me. "See the girl over there glaring at me?"

I did. She was giving Alice the death glare, like she wanted her six feet under.

"I think that If I sit here at the same table with her she's going to start shit, and then I would have to finish it get the drift, I'm already hated please, can we move?" Alice was practically begging.

I caved I knew what Alice was talking about. "Bye." We both replied in unison.

"But wait." Mike called after us.

We took the empty table in the corner, Alice fit in being an Emo kid, but it was rather depressing. I looked around the cafeteria to find Edward and Bella, they were sitting with very gorgeous people, from the looks of the others Bella did not fit! Yet she still looked comfortable, I looked at the hottie from my second hour. He looked up and caught my eye he stared for a minute the broke into a huge smile. I looked away, but I was a very curious girl for I gazed back to find him still smiling and staring at me. I waved and he returned with a smirk. Edward said something to the boy and he looked depressed.

"I have a shot." I smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about??" Was all Alice could ask.

****

EDWARD CULLEN POV:

"Who are you staring at?" I asked Emmett whose gaze was across the room.

Emmett turned to me and laughed. "The two new girls are fascinating."

Rosalie pinched him under the table. "Oh that's Alice and Marlene." Chimed Bella. "There Awesome." Bella rose from her seat and stared calling out there names. "M-"

She was cut off when she was yanked by the back of her shirt into her seat by Jasper.

"Sit down." Jasper ordered, he was tense something you don't usually see.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Bella asked concerned.

"The brunette she's in 3 of my classes." We all nodded. "She smells good, way to good, she's driving me insane."

"Ho Ho, nice little bro." Emmett chuckled. The bell rang 2 hours left.

****

MARLENE DORMIR POV:

I loved World Lit it was one of my favorite classes. I went to the room talked to the teacher and sat down, it was going to be rather boring for me they were almost done with a book they were reading, but yet I still had to sit and do nothing. The guy from the lunch room came in.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Ummmm, HI." OOOO smooth.

The second he sat down he stiffened. His hands were in fists at his sides and they were turning, "What the hell." I looked away thank god class was almost over, I couldn't believe he hated me I haven't even really talked to him. Bell rang I was gone.

****

ALICE DORMIR POV:

AP bio I laughed I was bound to piss a few seniors off with this class. When I walked in the first thing I saw was Bella and Edward, Also the old man at the desk. "Hello, I'm Alice, and I'm new."

"Oh OK." He looked over my slip. "Another Junior?"

"Yeah."

"OKay, go sit next to Mike." I wanted to hurl, why the hell MIKE??

"hey Mike." I smiled not trying to be rude.

"Oh coool, I didn't know you had this class."

"Yup, so what are we learning about?"

"Cells." I wanted to screamed already covered. Mr. Banner started questioning people, and I just happen to be his number one target.

"Ms. Dormir, what type of cell has a cell wall?"

"A plant cell."

"Can you tell me what else they have that animal cells do not?"

"Chlolroplasts, and well the plant cell has a large vacuole and animal cells they are smaller."

"Good."

I slept the rest of class and the bell woke me up. ONE MORE CLASS WOOT!!

****

MARLENE DORMIR:

Last hour of the day, I couldn't be more ready for this. Calculus, easy A. I hopped toward the class and almost ran into Bella, she squealed oh good lord.

"You have this class to?" She was smiling.

"Yup."

"Well I'll see you in there." With that she walked away to talk to another chick. A short man about 5'5" walked toward me.

"You must be Marlene." I smiled.

"Yeah."

He smirked and pushed a work list into my hands. Binomial Expansion. No complaints here easy work to do.

"I'm Mr. Madatney, you sit on the other side of Edward, now please go take your seat." I was starting to like this teacher, he went straight to the point. The chairs were in rows and Bella was on the other side of Edward.

"So Marlene how's your first day?" I wanted to punch him.

"UGH." He laughed.

"It will get better I promise." Sure it will So I sat there the rest of class doing the homework, I'd already done this section, so it was safe to say I wasn't behind, the bell sounded the end of the day.

****

ALICE DORMIR POV:

I had pre-calc, curse Marlene or testing out of the class, shame on her. I went in talked to the teacher and dealt with everything I needed, I ended up sitting next to the other Alice, which was quite funny I might add, Very confusing but rather funny. The Bell rang and I sprinted out to Marlene's car, waiting for her crippled ass, when someone knocked on my window. It was Jessica and she was waving for me to get out of the car! By now everyone was in the parking lot.

"Can I help you?" I asked irritated.

"Yeah," She replied coming over to shove me, great a fight. "Bitch, why were you yelling at me in class."

She came up and pushed me again, I saw people to start surrounding us, some were whispering, "New girls not doing anything yet so Jessica's probably going to win this."

Jessica came over to push me again, but this time I didn't budge. I raised my good hand and pushed her back, she turned around and smacked me.

"Oh Bitch Please." I lifted my good hand and punched in the eye. She was furious, she came running at me ready to punch me, I moved over and she kept running I lifted my foot and shoved her ass into Marlene's car. She turned around and grabbed my hair. She tried to pull it out, but the one thing that's great about curly hair is your scalp becomes numb. I Laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jessica spit.

"Doens't hurt!" I took my hand a punched her in the stomach. She double over, I kneed her. By now Marlene had joined the festivities out doors. I smiled. "Bitch don't fuck with me!"

Jessica looked up, "Don't tell the principal I can't get in trouble again." There were tears coming out of her unswollen eye.

"No problem, whore." I was about to finish with a punch to the face, but some one grabbed my hand, I turned to see Jasper clinging to my fist. My attention was taken from the fight at hand leaving me wide open to Jessica. She grabbed my hurt hand and squeezed. "OWWW,FUCK, STOP, YOU BITCH." I cried.

"Jasper let me go." I ordered he did as he was told. My hand was bleeding you could see the blood through the ace bandage. I ran over and grabbed her by her fake ass extensions and slammed her face into my knee 3 times. She fell to the ground and her friend Lauren dragged her to the car.

"Alice, Oh my gad are you okay?" I didn't know why she sounded so worried till I look at where my pain was coming from, it was my hand and by the time I looked blood was dripping to the ground. And down my fingers.

"Uhhh, Yeah." I winced it hurt so bad I thought I was going to burst into tears right here in the middle of the empty parking lot. "I need to get home, get your crippled ass in the car." I looked out the windshield to find Jasper standing with a worried Expression on his face. I gave nothing to it, Marlene had finally got in and I peeled out of the parking lot ready to go home, tears started falling out of my eyes.

****

OMG OMG OMG I UPDATED AND IT'S READY 5,100. omg OVER FIVE THOUSAND WORDS iM IMPRESSED OKAY SO I KNOW WTF!? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING SLEEPING AND NOT UPDATING IM SORRY AND PEEPS CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES EVEN IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS ONE IT MIGHT JUST NOT BE FOR YOU OKAY

LOVE,

KOTAXVAMPIRE


	6. Well Here we go again?

Hello Everyone long time no UPDATE!!!!!! Please don't kill me! *hides under rock!*

LOL

Here we go!!!!

Alice Pov:

My hand hurt so bad I thought I was going to pass out it was bleeding through the ACE bandage and that was all she wrote, tears were streaming down my face and everything in my hand was screaming in pain.

"Are you okay?" Marlene asked

"Fine." I sniffled pulling into the concrete driveway. Slamming the door shut as I exited Marlene's vehicle. Blood dripped onto the floor.

"Dammit!" I screamed hurdling the glass vase from the side table into the wall. I was hurting to much to even give a flying fuck about the $300 vase that just crashed into a billion pieces. I collasped onto the couch tears wetting mmy face as they ran there trail.

"Nice." Marlene murmurred. Handing me a bunch of pills and a glass of water. I shoved the pills in with my good hand, and drank them down. About 10 minutes later I started to feel whoozy.

"Marleeene w.. are th..ese..?" I questioned feeling as if the couch had left from beneath my body.

"Vicoden." She laughed. My eyes drooped a lilttle.

"Y..our ssssuch a Bit..ch" My head slammed into the couch pillows and the world became black.

JASPER POV:

Alice had hurdled a vase into the wall. I could feel her pain from outside. She collasped to the couch and I about ran in there to see if she was okay, but Emmett stopped me from doing anything foolish.

"No man." Emmett Whispered. I kept watching even after she collasped. Marlene was laughing and walking into the kitchen. "Well that was interesting... let's head home." Jasper said.

Marlene POV: The day started off much like the last one, I woke Alice up from her drug enduced stupor around six thirty. She freaked still drowsy for the lack of time she was given to get ready, but oh well. we

hurried to school and french. The Cullens seemed diffrent today, more distant from each other. Maybe I'm just over thinking things. The day was uneventful as usual, and at lunch I felt like I might be able to

actually relax and enjoy this school. Until, all of a sudden, I felt a cold liquid run down my face. I gasped and whipped around to see Jessica standing behind me with an empty cup and a smug smile. Alice made a

motion to stand up, but I pulled her back down into the seat. I stood up and proceeded to sock Jessica right in the face. She stumbled backwards I grabbed her by the hair and punched her into the stomach.

Before I could cause anymore damage, someone grabbed my arms in a lock from behind. I struggled for a moment stil having the urge to fight, but I finally turned around to see Edward was the one restraining

me. "You might want to cover up..." he chuckled. Lauren dragged Jessica unconscious out of the cafeteria. Edward turned me around. I finally looked down and with a shock or embaressment realized my white

shirt had now become seethrough and my fire engine red lacy bra was now extrmely visible. I blushed. Emmett came jogging over to edward and me. "Hey what up bro, why did you leave...?" he said looking over

at me. He looked down, his eyes widened with realization and he quickly turned around covering his face. "I'm so sorry!" He said. Laughing hysterically Alice chucked me a sweatshirt. Edward covered me as I put

on the shirt. Just as I was finishing, a Loud female voice randg through the cafeteria. "Alice Dormir! Go to the office now" She yelled. "Alright, I guess I'm going to the office." Alice said cherrily. ""Why is she going

to the office?" Edward asked. "Uhhhh... don't know." I answered.

15 Minutes later.....

Alice returned laughing her ass off. She walked up to me and said, "I have to walk kitties home for the next fifteen days. Isn't that bullshit? I didn't even do anything this time!!!" "Oh hapy day!!" I said with a

smile.

We went our seperate ways towards our fourth hour classes. to my embaressment Emmett walked with me. We got to class just before the bell rang. world Lit. began and she droned on and on and on. My

phone buzzed and I quickly flipped it open. 1 new textmessage showed on the screen. I read slowly, and tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't stay here. I stood up ran out of the classroom. As I ran I heard foot

steps behind me. I made it outside into the cool air and collapsed onto the front lawn. The tears poured out and I sobbed. "what's wrong?" emmett said finally catching up to me. "Why do you care?" I asked

"Ummmm... I don't know..." he said tentatively. "You really want to know?" I said. He nodded. "My boyfriend fucking broke up with me, OK?" I broke into another set of sobs. To my shock, Emmett wrapped his

arms. I pushed away. "I'm going home." I said sternly. Tears still pouring. He gave me a worried look, but didn't stop me. I got into the car started the transmision and drove away.

Alice POV: The day went way too slow. Boring subjects and lectures. My favorite. After the last bell, I couldn't find Marlene anywhere. Emmett came jogging up out of nowhere. "Hey! Marlene went home..." He

said. "Fuck..." I said under my breath. And I walked away. I started walking towards home. I had already gone a few blocks when a shiny volvo pulled up beside me. "Want a ride?" Edward asked rolling

down the window. "No thanks, I'm good." I responded. 'You sure?" he said. "Yeah, It's just around the corner." He shrugged rolled up the window saying "Your choice" and drove away. I arrived home furious

ready to beat Marlene's ass. I stormed upstairs in a fit of rage to find Marlene labtop in her lap sitting on her bed crying. My anger instantly dissapated. "What's wrong?" I inquired. "Adam broke up with me." She

said beforebreaking into more sobs. "That fucking dauche bag!" I yelled "You were too good for him anyways!" " I don't care I'm going to sleep." She said turning off her light and crawling under the covers. I

couldn't fight her when she was like this so, I went to my room did my homework and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	7. Piggy 1,2,3,4,5!

**Hmmmm (ALL OUTFITS ON PROFILE!)**

**I don't own anyhting except the plot my characters and there friends lkkkkk Dedicated to my lover!**

**Marlene's POV:**

I dont ever remember feeling this bad and when Alice came and shook me awake this morning I thought I was going to die.

"God Damn you ALICE." I yelled as she pulled me from the bed. SHe shook her head, she was dressed and ready to go with her hot pink and black plaid dress adorned with shiny black leggings plaid white and black earrings, hot pink peep toe shoes, her pink hello kitty ring stuck to her finger, also a black pearl necklace and pink and black bangals clamberring on as she tried to pull me from the bed. Her hair in ratted pigtails and her eyeliner was thick. "Alice you look like a fucking crack ho!"

"IT'S JANKETY HO SWEETHEART now get out of bed so you can go flirt with your cute new crush!" I stared at her, with my mouth gaping open. And she starts in with her evil laughter.

"I don't want to deal with you." I mumbled, tears escaping my eyes. Alice looked at me worry filling her eyes.

"Baby, he's not worth the trouble! So you know what if we go back to Michigan I'll cut his balls off!!!!!!!!" I looked at my crazy ass twin, she was completely serious!

"Whatever." I mumble flopping back down onto the bed.

"Oh no you don't" She laughed jumping on top of me straddling my waist. Her finger quickly danced over my stomach making me laugh.

"RAPE!" I shout throwing her off of me, she can't help but chuckle.

"Here put these on we got to look smokin!" She giggled throwing a brightly yellow striped shirt my direction, quickly followed by a tiny ass mini skirt! And then some strappy gray boots were throwin!

"What the fuck ALICE!" I muttered looking at the outfit I liked it and all but I dont want to be cold!

"Your going to look hot if I have to make you!" she chuckled. "I'll be back in 5 with the accessories!"

"Alice I just want to stay home to nurture my shattered mental HEALTH!" I cried, of cuorse Alice being ALice pulled me into a hug and smiled.

"You know this outfit is going to solve all your problem and your mental health will take a spike upwards!" She laughed. "And give the boys high blood pressure."

When did my sister become a fucking fashionista?

I took me at least 20 minutes to pull the tiny ass skirt on, but I must say it made my ass look amazing!

There was a gentle knock that rang through my room, Alice walked back in still looking like a crack ho.

"I got the jewlery!" She laughed launching her body on top of me. She latched a sad rain cloud around my neck. Followed by lightening earrings, a small silver banned ring and a huge sum of silver bangals. She fluffed my hair a little. "Okay go look." She swatted my ass as I walked away.

"You know people are going to think you are a lesbian if you don't knock off your shit." She giggled again.

"People already do and I could care less" With that she left the room.

I looked back at my reflection and I did look good, ALice could always pull it off.

I took a few more minutes with my make up and grabbed my purse, I really did want to sat home but of course Alice wouldn't allow it!

She was standing by my car looking like a grunge band reject.

"Lets GO!" Alice laughed hoping into the passenger seat.

We arrived at school, of course I didn't want to be here. Alice latched onto my hand and dragged me to French class, after that i floated through all my morning classes, People would stare at Alice as she walked down the hallway saying how she looked like a crack ho, but right now Alice couldn't care less she kept making sure I was okay, That I the younger twin by 5 minutes was okay and well I wasn't we walked into the lunchroom grabbed some lunch and I just didn't feel like eating I shoved the food away and let it get cold on the lunch room table!

**ALICE POV:**

I was worried about Marlene. I usually couldn't come within two feet of her closet and survive. She was really torn up about this whole Adam thing well the truth was Adam was a dick, he really was. So good riddens you fuck!

But I sat through the day watching her stumble around and mope. I felt so very bad for my lil sis, but the other part was that I knew she liked Emmett. So Whatever she'll learn to live.

By forth hour I was stumbling around running in heels was going to kill me, I dropped Marlene off after class and went on by sliding into the classroom as the bell rang, I felt amazing.

I sat down at my seat by Jasper and waited for class to be over, but to my suprise he spoke.

"You and Marlene are pretty close?" He asked but it just sounded more like a statement.

"Well yeah, we're freaking twins after all." I smiled and he looked over me oce again.

"Twins, hmmmm." He muttered like he had never heard of such a thing.

"Jasper, I need some serious help my sis is totally fucking bummed because of some fucking dick that broke her heart." I sighed placing my head down.

"You know sometimes you just have to let things run there course." i sighed again.

"YOu know that doesn't help much." I smiled, "But thanks anyway."

"It's no problem, Darlin'." He muttered back and I about fell out of my seat did he just call me darlin?

The bell rang and of course like always he zoomed out of the classroom. I walked to go pick up Marlene and she was leaning against the wall purse draggin on the floor and looking totally edible in her outfit but her features were off.

We sat at our lunch table and I watched shove her food in the center. I just let her mope while I played with my shoes.

MARLENE POV:

A whistle rang through the cafeteria and I couldn't have cared any less.

Until a familiar voice rang through the lunchroom. "I need Marlene and Alice Dormir! Anyone Seen them?" I turned around standing on a table was one of my best friends and around stood 2 more of my friends and 2 of ALice's Emo friends.

I squealed I couldn't contain my excitement. "I know that sound!" My friend Nic jumoped from the table and followed by him were Brandon and Kevin.

They reached me and I hugged them so hard, i thought i was going to break them, ALice's friends just sat by her side.

"We thought since you obviously know what happened we would take a weeks vaca to see you!" Brandon laughed.

"And we're staying at your house it's been approved by the auntster!" Kevin smiled

I was so happy I hoped into Nic's lap. We were all talking animatedly when Arika finally spoke up.

"Alice, hunny what the fuck did you do to your hair?" I laughed but looked at Alice and she looked a little hurt.

"Its just ratted asshole." SHe slammed her head onto the lunchtable.

"Whatever, you look like you were eletricuted." Arika smashed her self esteem more.

"Maybe that's what she was going for!" Aurick backed her up.

Aurick and Arika have had Alice's back ever since they met in Kindergarten if you can believe it Alice use to be the timid shy one, one day they met and they became insepreable and it was rather hilarious. Then Alice started to pick up how they were such ccky assholes.

"Thank, Aurick." SHe smiled rubbing his hand.

"It's no problem sweetheart." Aurick smiled, and swooshed his dark brown and purple hair from his eyes.

"By the way, Marlene I must say you look rather fucking hot!" Arika smile din my direction his asian eyes squinting. He was only half Asian but Alice thought he was adorable.

"Thanks." I muttered, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, If I was not dating someone right now I would totally fuck you senseless." Alice leaped across the table and smacked Arika's mouth.

"Don't you dare." Alice glared.

"Yeah, or else you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of eternity!" Aurick growled. Nobody but Alice seemed to understand that remark, but we all passed it of as a whatever moment.

"And plus, I'm the only one who can fuck her senseless." Alice whispered into Arika's ear with a seductive undertone. He gulped. and started sweating bullets, Aurick looked like he was going to die he was laughing so hard. "You need to watch what you say around other people. Or else this might fall off." (If you don't know what shes talking about you need to think very hard lol). Another gulp was heard clearly from Arika.

Alice quickly kissed his cheek. "You know I love when i can fuck around with you." Arika nodded his head wrapping his arms around Alice.

"I love ya." He replied. "And sorry Marlene for my crude behavior, Aurick you too," I laughed it off. With that the lunch bell rang signaling our return to the boring white rooms with robot teachers.

"I guess we'll see you all later." Alice and I said in unison.

The boys laughed.

"We'll never get use to your twin shit." Arika giggled.

"Yeah, But we're going to class with you. Men, to your stations." Brandon laughed, Arika and AUrick werew by Alice's side and Kevin Brandon and Nic were by mine.

"Okay then." ALice sighed laughing as they walked out of the lunch room. Nic, Brandon, Kevin, and I left to go to class.

I love this day! I hopped on Nic's back and the piggy back ride of my life started again.

WOOOT another chaoter up!

Love, You all

Kotaxvampire


	8. Stupid Stupid BOYS!

**7I don't own anything**

**So w.e. here we go!!!!!!**

**MARLENE POV:**

I was laughing as Nic carried me from the cafeteria to World Lit.

Nic plopped down on mine and Emmett's desk. I saw Emmett's massive body walk through the door, smiling all the way to our desk. Instead of him falterinmg in his stride, just sat down.

The boys all turned with smile plastered to there faces. "No" I mouthed watching there perfect smiles faltered just a bit.

Emmett looked toward me hand sweeping in the direction of the boys. "And the people on our desks are?"

"Well this is Nic, Kevin, and Brandon." I smiled "My..." I really didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"We're her big brothers." Brandon shot in.

"From another mother." Kevin addeed in.

"Yeah that's about it." Nic smiled grabbing me into a fierce hug and kissing my cheek. The teacher started walking toward the front of the room.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett cullen." Emmetts muscualr arm strecthed forward for a hand shake.

"Sup?!" Nic went to give him a high five. I pushed him off the table him landing on his scrawny ass. He looked at me all innocent but i knew he was just really a cocky son of a bitch. They were always protecting me. So I just let his idiotism slide this time.

**ALICE DORMIR:**

Yay intermidiate drawing.

Aurick and Arika were by my side marching like fools to intermidiate drawing. They talked about Jenifer and Taylor a lot I missed them terribly. But I was still so happy to see them that I couldn't help, but smile. We walked into the room to see Jasper already stationed at our table. I sat my items on the table, which Aurick and Arika kindly threw on the floor taking there seats.

"Well this is new" Jasper laughed looking around the boys. "Who are these gentlemen?"

"Aurick and Arika, sorry they aren't trained yet." He laughed even harder with my reply. Aurick just laughed while Arika glared.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, I'm Jasper." He stuck out his hand Arika shook and Aurick didn't see it. I would probably have to explain that later.

Ms. Myers walked into the room and quickly glanced at Arika and Aurick before even doing anything she waved nicely and went to her desk without a care in the world. We ended up having to do jester drawings and my goof balls were the models. Ms. Myers told them to stand on the table and pose for ten minutes. Every pose they did had we almost laughing and falling out of my chair.

The class finally ended and they hopped off the table.

"We have to go pee, Honey will you wait for us?" Arika smiled grabbing ahold of Auricks hand.

"F'sho homie." I giggled watching Aurick being dragged down the hallway. Jasper glided toward me.

"I don't think Aurick likes me to much." Jasper expressed.

"Oh no no no, that's not it Aurick Blind in his right eye, honestly he probably just didn't see your hand, trust me he likes you or else he probably would have punched you." I laughed hugging him.

"Well, thanks Alice." He smiled letting go. "I'll see you later or something, Alice." With that he dissappered where Aurick and Arika reappeared.

MARLENE POV:

I was still sitting in World Lit bored out of my god damned mind.

"Hey Aery!" Nic shouted while we were all seated watching a boring film.

"Aery?" Emmett asked obviously confused by Nic's random outburst.

"Yeah Aery, as in Aerabella my crazy ass middle name." I glanced toward Nic about to punch him. "What Nicci?"

"You should bring Emmett tonight." He smiled evily. Oh you son of a bitch, I thought.

"What's tonight?" Emmett curiosity was going to kill me.

"We are all sleeping over at Alice and Aery's house. Their aunt is going to be out so she said we could all hang." Nic replied.

That statement confused me a little bit.

"Wait. My aunt's not going to be home?"

"Nope, she's going on a date with her "girlfriend"." Kevin used air quotes.

"Oh well that changes everthing." I turned toward Emmett. "Would u and your family, OH and Bella like to come sleepover?"

"We would love to." Emmett laughed. "What time you want us?"

"Anytime after school would be wonderful." I smiled, standing up just as the bell rang. The rest of the day went by without anything to exciting. I couldn't help but be giddy EMMETT WAS COMING to my house. FUCK YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

But of course I had to wait for Alice's slow ass

**ALICE DORMIR POV:**

Pre calc was as slow as ever. But when the bell rang I was out the door followed by my goofs. Marlene was tapping her foot by the saturn. She grabbed onto my arm tugging me to the car.

"Impatient, are we." I laughed, I watched Nic, Kevin and Brandon pile in the back seat. Arika, Aurick and I stood by the side of the vehicle. "Marlene where are we going to go?"

"Where ever hurry up." She growled, Arika started he sat down followed by Aurick who sat on his lap sideways and I sat on top of him.

"It's almost like prom eh sweetheart." Arika laughed poking me.

"Of course it's almost like prom, except your still clothed." I laughed watching Arika face turn bright red.

"True dat." Marlene laughed giving me a high five, pulling out of her parking space she raced home trying not to get caught by the police officers. "Lets get going Alioce we got a house to clean." And with that we were moving.

**Love you all,**

**Kotaxvampire and Ritsuka HEE HEE!!!!**


	9. a STRANGE ASS PARTY

**DONT OWN ANYHTING!**

**ALICE DORMIR POV:**

When we arrived home, Marlene ran up the stairs and got into the shower. I pulled out blankets and pillows for later. "Hey Alice..." Aurick said. Pulling out a bag of sour skittles. "No.. no NO!!!!!!" I yelled and I took

off running up the stairs and I locked my self in my room. Aurick and Arika followed close behind and began pounding on the door. "Come on!" Aurick cried. "Come join the past Alice!" Arika Said. "The past was not

that fucking great!" I yelled through the door. Aurick and Arika Proceeded to meow and scratch at the door. Dumbasses.

**MARLENE POV:**

I walked out of the bathroom of the bathroom to find Aurick and Arika staring at me. Thank God I actually wore a towel out this time ."Hi..." I said. "Make her come out Malrene! Please." Arika said. Aurick tugged at

the towel for ephasise. I sighed. "Be quietfor a minute, ok?" I said. They nodded in unison. "Alice?" I said knocking on the door. "They're are gone. You can come out now." "FINALLY!" She cried. Opening the

door. Aurick and Arika grabbed her by the arms and pulled into the bathroom. "FUCK!!!!" Alice yelled. The door slammed closed. I changed my clothes and redid my make-up.

**ALICE DORMIR POV:**

Marlene came downstairs looking like she haden't even gone to school that day. She sat down with us at the table. My eyes wouldn't stop watering. The doorbell rang and I ran to get it before Marlene could. I

answered the door. "GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" I yelled. My nose started gushing blood. "SHIT!" I ran to the bathroom leaving the Cullens beyond complexed.

**MARLENE POV:**

Aurick and Arika busted out laughing as they watched Alice bleeding. "What did you do to my sister?" "Nothing." They said in unison with sweet smiles. Too innocent. Before I could interrogate them more, The

Cullens came in with Bella in tow. Bella came over and hugged me and said "Hello." to the guys. Edward looked calm though slightly jealous. I smirked. "What happened to ALice?" Jasper asked. "Ill go check." I said.

I went to the bathroom and knocked. "It burns!" Alice yelled. "Ummmm...." I said. Alice walked out with a bloody rag over her nose. "I'm going to go change." She said in a muffled voice. She headed up the stairs.

I went back and plopped down on the blankets. "What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked. "Pizza!" Bella cried. "Ok. Sure pizza it is." I called and ordered the pizzas. When I finished, Alice walked back down

the stairs wearing a hot pink and black tutu. With black and pink zebra print sunglasses and a black shirt. She walked over to Aurick and Aricka and knocked there heads together. "are we going to a party Alice?"

Emmett asked. "Yes!!!" Alice responded. Enough said. When I turned from the phone, the boys were flipping throught the CDs finally, they put in Three Days Grace. Perfect. The Cullens seemed to agree. We

danced our asses off until I collasped back down onto the blankets. The doorbell rang "I got it!" I yelled running for the door. I bought the pizza's and brought them into the kitchen. I returned to the dancing

with the pizzas left forgotten. Around Nine o'clock Alice broke open the pizzas. Bella slowly followed Alice to the Pizzas. I started to eat a slice when i was suprisingly enough pulled into the middle of the dance crowd by Alice Cullen.

I laughed and danced, and danced, and danced. At midnight, we turned the music down in fear of a noise violation, but we turned it back up at one. The boys finished the pizza at one-thirty. At two we completely turned off the music.

To my suprise, Alice Cullen pulled out a glass bottle. "Shall we play?" She asked. Indicating spin the bottle. "Yes!" Was the general reaction. We clared a spot in the middle of the pillows. We all sat down and got comfortable.

"For the invite, Marlene goes first." Said Alice Cullen. I Laughed. "Alright, Alright." I said. I grabbed the bottle and spun. It landed on Edward. He looked at Bella as did I. She smiled. I winked and she laughed.

I stood up stepped forward and kneeled in front of Edward. I put my hand on his cheek leaned forward and kissed him. I pulled back after only a few seconds. "Thanks" I said with a smile. I returned to my seat.

There were a few claps and whistle from the boys. "Next," I said. "Aurick." "Hey!" he said. He set the bottle in the middle and gave it a spin. It landed on Arika. Aurick tackled Arika in a kiss. "Ummmm...wow..." Bella said completely shocked.

Alice was laughing so hard she fell over. The Cullens just stared. Brandon laughed and said,"we just need that between two girls now." Alice controlled herself long enough to explain. "They're bi. I guess the party just brought it out of them." Collapsing back into laughter.

I picked up the bottle and chucked it to Jasper. "You're up." I said. He smirked dropped the bottle to the ground and spun it. OMFG it landed on Alice. She turned eight different shades of red. Jasper looked calm but he had a nervous edge to him.

Jasper stepped forward and kissed her. No hesitation. They held there for a few seconds. Or maybe longer. I'm not sure. I was too distracted by Aurick and Arika rolling by in the background. The kiss broke off. Jasper smiled and Alice blushed even more if that was possible.

Emmett Laughed but he stopped when Jasper handed him the bottle. Jasper smirked but Emmett smirked too not letting Jasper win the silent fight. Without flinching, Emmett spun the bottle....it landed on me. No joke, holy shit, hotty was mine.

Alices mouth dropped stepped forward. I quickly glanced at Rosalie who was sitting next to Emmett. She didn't look too thrilled. Good. He didn't hesitate. He kissed me. Yes, yes, omg I got the hotty. I got the hotty!

Wow his lips were cold... Oh who cares! It all ended too quickly. He pulled back and smirked. I sighed, then giggled. Then the shit hit the fan. Rosalie stood up glared at Emmett and walked down the hall and out of the house slamming the door after her.

"Oh shit," Alice Cullen sighed and stoop up and followed. She stopped at the door and said, "She over reacts. I'll take care of it." Emmett stood up and walked over to Alice Cullen. There was some quick mumbling back and forth.

Then to everyone's u[prise Emmett lashed out and said, "No Alice, I'm done with this shit. I'm going to talk to her now." Alice Cullen just sat there, stunned as emmett walked out the door. Alice Cullen walked back over and sat down.

"I'm so sorry, we..." I cut him off. "You couldn't control this Edward. No one could. Don't worry about it." He opened his mouth to fight back but Aurick and Aricka walked into the room flushed but smirking.

"What happened to the other two?" Aurick said. Nobody answered. "You better not have done it on my bed." Alice said unphased. "Whatever there loss." Arika said. Aurick and Arika crawled under the blankets and settled down.

I looked at Alice. We both just shrugged."I don't see any good with us pondering on what happened." said Alice. I nodded. "I'm going to go change into my pajamas." I said heading up he stairs.

**Alice Dormir POV:**

"I'm going to work on my van!" I shouted. "Anyone want to help?! I didn't think....."

"I'll help." Jasper said walking up besides me.

Oh Fucking come on. "Oh. Ok" I said grabbing my coat, I pulled on my shoes and walked out to the garage. Jasper following close behind. This should be intresting. "My van is in some pretty bad shape, But I want to at least be able to drive it again."

We rounded the corner in the garage to see my van. Jasper burst out laughing. "Hey, hey, hey, don't down Jose." I said. "Jose?" he asked "Yep I named the van." I said. with a straight face. he laughed harder.

**EDWARD POV:**

Marlene walked back downstairs wearing an extremely tight tank top and a pair of short shorts. Arika spoke "What are you wearing?"

"She's wearing pajamas." Nic defended as Amrlene climbed into his lap.

"Those aren't pajamas that's..." Aurick was interrupted by Alice walking into the room. She gave me a once over.

"Hey "Aery" what's with the slut wear? You are aware we have have company!" She yelped.

"It's comfy." She answered.

"ALright." Alice replied and walked upstairs.

"That was weird." said Bella.

We all laughed.

**MARLENE POV:**

By four A.M. I was seriously sleepy. I was starting to doze off in Nic's lap when Alice came back downstairs wearing my favorite sweatshirt ever.

"Ummm...Alice? Are you aware of what your shirt says?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." she said and walked outside.

The shirt said Jankety Ho. Always a conversation starter and in Alice's case a conversation ender. Bella yawned. She cuddled under a blanket with Edward. I did the same crawling under a blanket and sighing.

Nic came and joined me under my blanket. I took advantge of the situatiuon using him as a pillow. Aurick and Arika shared a blanket (weird). Alice Cullen grabbed her blanket as did Brandon and Kevin.

I fell asleep quickly, but my sleep was restless. Strange dreams with a particularily nasty one about Rosalie trying to kill me. Not fun. I was awoken at 7:00 a.m. by Alice and Jasper walking back into the house.

**ALIVE DORMIR POV:**

Jasper fixed my van to almost new. (well...we didnt have the supplies to fill the floor or the glass...) But it ran like new. I could kiss him. (Whoops already did.) I went into the kitchen. Jasper following close behind.

I was rambling on a super sugar induced buzz. Jasper was suprisingly attentive. Listening to every word I said. Usually people just tune me out when I ramble. Hmmm..... I found poptarts and started munching when Marlene walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my fucking God Alice could you be any louder?" Marlene asked. Her shirt was riding up...actually just about everything was riding up. She loooked so much like a ho. With the way her clothing had shifted, her clothing was so short it looked almost like she was wearing a bikini.

"You can kiss my white ass biznitch." I answered.

Marlene just laughed.

"You have issues." She replied.

"Yeah, well you look like a ho right now." I retaliated.

Marlene looked down at her exposed skin and just shrugged. She stepped forward, stole my second poptart and took a bite and walked back into the living room. I growled. I heard her laughter from the other room.

She came back about ten minutes later with Alice and Edward Cullen behind her.

"So where did you two go for like three hours?" Marlene asked.

"Oh! Jasper fixed my van!" I said.

Without missing a beat Marlene said, "Good. You don't have to ride with me. That means don't touch the car. It's mine. You will just make it rust."

Edward Snickered. Which sent Marlene off laughing.

"You know what? You rode in that van for god knows how long and now you're bitching like a premadonna. You go back to bed!" I ordered.

"Okay." She said without objection.

She was obviously tired.

"God, I should get some sleep wear on." I laughed. "but I think I'm good."

"Let's play a board game." Alice Cullen said.

"Ok, I got it." I said.

I walked out of the kitchen to the game cupboard and pulled out a game. I walked back into the the kitchen and set the game LIFE on the table.

Alice Cullen laughed. "perfect." she said.

we dove into the game being slightly too intense but it was fun. The clock neared nine and my sugar buzz was wearing thin. I was going to fall asleep soon. I yawned.

"Alright." Said Alice Cullen. "I think you need some sleep." She was indicating me.

"No im fine." I said yawning again.

"I wont take no for an answer. Common."She said.

She led me to the lliving room and pulled me onto the couch. She grabbed a pillow and blanket. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**MARLENE POV:**

Alice sent me back to bed. I awoke at 10:30. Aunt Jamie was home. She walked by all of us yawning and more than a little bit tipsy. She walked straight upstairs not even caring about the night of debotury. She would wake up tonight robably around fiveish.

I forced myself to get up. Alice was asleep on the couch. When I finally stood up, Brandon and Kevin woke up. They followed me into the kitchen to find something to eat. Instead we found the Cullens sitting at the kitchen table.

They were talking quietly but seriously. It was Alice Cullen doing the most talking. Before I could ask what was going on, Alice Cullen turned and smiled.

"Good morning." Edward said.

"Morning" I said yawning.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Alice Cullen.

"No." I said glaring at the guys. They smirked.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked

"Pancakes!" Brandon said.

"Pie" Kevin said nonchalantly.

I glared at them. They quickly shut the hhell up.

"we don't really care." Jasper said.

Bella walked in yawning.

"Bella," I said catching her off guard.

She looked at me suprised.

"what would you like for breakfast?"

"Pan..." Nic whispered. I covered his mouth.

"ummm...Pancakes?" Bella answered.

"YES!!!!" Brandon yelled.

I shushed him.

"Ok pancakes it is. I said pulling things out to start cooking.

I Flinched when Crank that Calvary Boy (the emo screamo version of soulja boy) blared through the radio system in the living room. Obvioulsy Alice was had awoken after her full hour of sleep. I heard giggles.

All the Cullens were gazing into the living. I had to turn to see this. Aurick, Arika, and Alice were all doing the solider boy dance. Except well Alice was leading the pack. Quickly Brandon, Nic and Kevin became part of the dance, it quickly turned into a mosh! Alice was literally punching the guys and all the Cullens could just sit back and laugh.

I loked back toward the grittle to realize I was burning the damn pancakes. "SHIT!" I scraped the pancakes from the grittle and dumped some more on.

"Distracted?" Emmett asked leaning up against the counter like a stud.

"It's a little hard when your sister belongs in the nut house." I sighed, flipping the pancakes. "She's just to free spirited."

"I don't know about Alice, but I know your obviously the more mature of the two are you older?" Emmett asked dipping his finger into the batter, slowly licking it off his finger.

"Nope." I popped my 'P'. "She's older by two minutes."

"Oh...wow. I got the wrong impression then." His smile made me want to drop to the floor. "I don't know I always like mine younger." He winked then and I thought I was melting.

"Well good I always liked my men older." I smirked when his mouth dropped open. Pulling the pancakes off the grittle I threw them onto a plate. And shoved into him when I went to place it on the table. He was freakiong rock hard. I think if I could I would have fainted, but I had to hold me ground.

"FOOD IDIOTS." The music quickly shut off and a stampede of guys flyed in Alice mosed along into the kitchen not even grabbing a pancake, but a glass of water. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." my sis yelled stomping to the door. "Oh Jake what the fuck up?"

The kitchen literally felt heavy with tension all the Cullens stopped and a silence filled the room. What the fuck is going on?

**HEY LONG TIME NO UPDATE SRY IM A LOSER**

**XOXO**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**

**OH AND I LOVETH YOU MY LOVER RITSUKA YOUR SUCH A SILLY GIRL!**


End file.
